Slow Dance ( A Kiliel One-Shot )
by Faerietopia
Summary: Just another Kiliel story in which the original book is twisted a bit, to accommodate our favorite pairing, Kili and Tauriel. What would happen if they did not die? Elves and dwarves hate each other. However, Kili and Tauriel seem to look past it, and break barriers. This is NOT a sequel to Interlaced, or an alternate ending. Characters (c) JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson.


**What would have happened, after the Battle of Five Armies, if they did not die?** **Let's see...**

"... Tell me what's happening" said Fili.  
"If you did not move so much, I would have a better view. Hold still!" Replied Ori, who was standing on Fili's shoulders while trying to look through one of the window panes of the small chapel.  
It was a lovely afternoon in Lake Town. While the rest of the people were celebrating their victory with a big hall feast, Kili was missing.  
"Can you see anything yet?" asked Fili quite impatient.  
"Yes! Your brother, he is all dressed up in white. He has a crown of wild flowers..." Said Ori.  
"what else? what else?" said Fili.  
"It looks like a maiden is with him, she is dressed in white too. But she is so tall.." responded Ori.  
"You see anybody else there?" said Fili.  
"No, it's just the two of them. Wait, I see.. a man. But, he is dressed like.. A PRIEST!" said Ori.

Right then, Dori showed up, startling the lads, who fell flat on their rears... "What are you two doing here? Ori, I have been looking for you for hours. And Fili, your uncle is not happy. You better go join him. Where is your brother?"  
Both Fili and Ori looked at each other, then back at Dori as they pointed to the window pane of the chapel.  
"What in Mahal is he doing in there?" asked Dori inquisitively.  
"Bless my beard if I know? He did not tell me" responded Fili. Somehow, he did not sound convincing enough and he was infamous for covering up for his brother. They began to bicker with each other, when their argument got interrupted with a loud "I OBJECT!" that echoed from within the chapel. They pushed each other in an attempt to climb up and see. Finally Fili succeeded. His eyes widened, "Oh no, we have to enter. Come Ori, I have a plan."

Meanwhile, inside of the chapel...  
"Stop it right there, midget!" Yelled Legolas.  
"This truly annoys me, Kili. He never told me a word of love in centuries and now, all of a sudden, he is interested?" protested Tauriel.  
"Let me handle it, love. I have a few things I wish to say" said the cheeky dwarf with a sarcastic grin, as he approached the wedding crasher recklessly in mid hall, "What bothers you most, that I am dwarf or that I am competition? I believe it is a bit late now, Lego-Lass!"

The dwarves broke into the chapel right on time, in a noisy way... "I am the best man! Sorry I'm late." exclaimed Fili to gain some time. "and I am the flower boy" said Ori right after. "What in Durin's name..." started to say Dori, interrupted by Fili's hand on his shoulder and a wink, asking him please to follow suit. "I'll explain to you later, I promise".

Legolas looked at them in disbelief, totally confused. Fili took advantage on the distraction to grab the wedding crasher by the hand... "And you, m'lady, are supposed to be my companion. But what an ugly dress you chose. Come with me because this is no way to show up to a formal ceremony" said Fili, as he pulled the protesting Legolas with his dwarf strength outside of the chapel. What a way to save the day.  
"I think they need my help. Please excuse me for a moment." said Ori with his characteristic manners, as he walked away from the chapel with Fili and Dori. They held Legolas outside.

"M'lady? Is this some kind of a joke? I have never been so insulted in my life. I will make you respond for this! I am the Prince of Mirkwood!" Said Legolas, highly annoyed.  
"Really? And I am the Prince of Erebor, so your fancy title does not intimidate me, elf!" Responded Fili sharply.

Right when Legolas was about to answer with the back of his hand, Thranduil passed him by, "Will you stop wasting your time with dwarves and act the prince you are for once?" said the elven king with an air of superiority.

"But Ada, one of us is inside there, making a sacrilege against our race!" said Legolas indignantly. Thranduil stared at his son arrogantly, reading his mind like an open book... "A lowly silvan elf? They are not my concern, and should not be yours either. We are here for negotiations. Off with the nonsense and follow me."

All the while, the dwarves observed the exchange between elven father and son. And once the duo was out of hearing distance, Fili began to mock them with feign drama, "Off with the nonsense and follow me... But ada..." he said, cross eyed and shaky hands hanging. They roared with laughter.  
"So much for the.. _Prince of Mirkwood_" said Dori sarcastically.  
"Sounds more like papa's puppet to me." said Ori with a snort, embracing his hurting sides.

And finally the happy couple came out of the chapel, grinning widely. Fili threw rice up in the air for good luck and abundance. He was quickly glared at by Dori, "For someone that did not know, you seem quite ready" Fili blushed with embarrassment, "Please don't say a word to uncle. I will handle it later."

Dori pulled Kili by the arm, "And elf maiden? Are you out of your mind? Does Thorin know?"  
Kili then pinched Dori's cheek and patted it gently right after, "You know, Dori, not every dwarf's treasure is gold. Relax, what is done cannot be undone. Besides, I fought a war. I believe that makes me old enough to not need his permission." He winked and headed to the feast shamelessly with his now wife.

The feasting halls were full of excesses; plenty of ale for the men, wine for the elves, mead for the dwarves... and so on. Those who were not eating or drinking, were dancing merrily. Alfred, the Mayor's boot licker, summoned all the couples for a dance. That's when Kili made his move, "Would you, fairest of all elf maids, concede me this dance?"  
Tauriel smiled widely at him, "Of course, lead the way!"

With a triumphant grin, he offered his hand for her to take it, and so they headed to the dance floor. Although tall for a dwarf, Kili's face could not get past his lovely bride's breasts, not an appropriate view for public display.

"Psst, hey Kili!" hissed Bofur as he kicked a soap box towards him. Kili stopped it with his boot and stepped on it. Now he could establish eye contact with his bride. Bofur and Oin gave him the thumbs up as Kili grinned widely, "When there is a will, there is a way. What do you think?" said Kili to Tauriel.  
She giggled, "You are so silly, how do you mean to dance like this without falling?"  
Kili gave her a mischievous grin, "Like this.." he said as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her closer in a possessive way, "That's what a good slow dance is for" he said with his most seductive voice in an almost whisper, his brown eyes gazing into hers intensely, as she turned all shades of red.

And so the music started... the longer it extended, the more at ease she felt in his arms, even though they were the only slow dancing couple. At a given moment, it felt like their surroundings did not exist and it was just the two of them.  
"Do you remember how we first met?" asked Tauriel sweetly.  
"Yes, I was being all heroic killing spiders, until you captured me" said Kili.  
"That's not how I remember it. Actually, I saved _you_ from a spider, remember?" asked Tauriel while raising an eyebrow amusingly at him.  
"Um.. well, that too..." said Kili with a bit of embarrassment, "...but point is, I have been your willing prisoner ever since that moment."  
"And you did not hesitate to let it know. You wanted me to search you, eh?" said Tauriel chuckling.  
Kili laughed heartily, "There is plenty of time for that. But I still have a promise to keep, M'lady. We will watch a fire moon together, along with your starlight, even if it's the last thing I do."  
"I know you will. To think we have been through so much together, defeating orcs, putting up with your uncle, hiding for a kiss... We have come a long way ever since we met. There is one thing I know for certain, and it is that we will no longer have to hide our relationship. I love you" whispered Tauriel.  
They gazed at each other lovingly, as their faces leaned forward to share a gentle kiss. Their lips touched, boiling from inside out in a growing need that would be eased later.

Meanwhile, Bofur and Bifur were filling up huge mugs of mead, one after another, until each had like five or six. They made a point to empty the barrels.  
"I can't let such a fine drink go to waste" said Bofur, as he opened the faucet to strategically lean right under the barrel and drink directly from it.

Nori took advantage on Bofur's distraction to steal his mugs. When he turned to leave, he crashed against Dwalin, who glared at him angrily. Nori smiled sheepishly and offered him one of the mugs. Dwalin raised an eyebrow, as if implying _is this all?_ Nori then eased the intimidating warrior by offering him three mugs. Only then a smile drew on his face, one of those smiles that creep you out more than a glare. Nori got out of his way as fast as he could.

Dwalin then moved straight to Oin, pouring one of the mugs into his ear trumpet and cackling with glee. Oin blew into his trumpet carelessly to clear it from the mead, soaking Balin with it. They began to bicker as usual. Before long, the bickering turned into a food fight, which only benefited Bombur as he caught the food in the air to stuff it in...

The leaders meeting was over, leaving the negotiations somewhat solved. The parties involved were on their way to joining the feast halls. The Master of Lake Town joined the stage to take over his feast.  
"I still cannot believe you gave my grandfather's Arkenstone to that elf! The very elf that betrayed us..." said Thorin to Bilbo, resentfully.  
"But Thorin, what did you expect? You were not yourself. Anyway, you have it now, don't you?" responded Bilbo with fear, trying to look convincing.  
"Yes, indeed! And how many white gemstones did it cost me? Do not address me for the reminder of the evening. I need some mead!" responded Thorin angrily.  
Fili followed his uncle closely after, knowing his brother would probably be in the feast with Tauriel. Maybe if Thorin got enough mead, he would not see them. It was after all not the best moment to give him more unpleasant news.

On the other hand, Legolas scanned the place, as he joined in with his arrogant father, until he spotted the object of his affection with defeat; the redhead elf that made his heart melt with just a glance was there, all dressed up formal and radiant, as opposed to her daily captain uniform; She was smiling and dancing; She was kissing a dwarf... Legolas saw red, trying to figure out what to do, as apparently he was the only one affected by it. Not even his own father supported him on this. That's when he got a sinister idea, "Aha! who says I cannot dance with the bride? I can still cause an annulment" he thought, as he moved towards the happy couple.

Ori saw the move and ran to tell Fili, "Intervention! look!" he said, pointing at the jealous blonde elf.  
"By my beard, does he never give up? Come with me Ori!" said Fili. They ran towards Legolas, intercepting him on his way...  
"You again? I have no time for you. Get off me, filthy dwarf!" yelled Legolas.  
"I don't believe I have introduced you yet to the dwarven hospitality, M'Lady!" said Fili with sarcasm, as he locked his hands around both of Legolas wrists, pulling him to the mead barrels, while Ori pushed him from behind.  
"But, but.. What? This is not funny! Do I look like a maid to you?" asked Legolas with indignation.  
"It's hard to tell, you all look the same to me" responded Fili with an evil grin.  
"Aye, you all do" seconded Ori.  
Once at the mead barrels, the drunken Bofur took part of the elf bashing, "You will only look manly if you drink like a man. Here, have some mead and not that fancy wine of yours!"  
They all held him tight while Bofur and Bifur forced him to drink one mug after another. It took them two whole barrels to get him wasted...  
"Kili owes us one, that was such a waste of good mead" said Nori, looking at the idle elf and the empty barrels regretfully.  
"Aye lads, Kili's tastes on lassies might be questionable, but she makes him happy. Even we have to admit if it wasn't for her, we would be mourning his death now. Two mead barrels? She is worth it." said the wise Balin while looking at the happy couple with an air of satisfaction...

The newly weds were finally tired. Kili gestured with his eyes to go outside. They tossed their flower wreaths and ran away from the feast, holding hands. The night was young and the autumn breeze felt good against their faces. It was but a few nights from Durin's day, and the moon was not up yet. They sat at an old log to watch the light of the stars. Kili turned to her, eyes gleaming as he gazed into hers, "At last" he whispered. "Yes, at last" she responded. They kissed sweetly, only to break from it as Tauriel embraced his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. At that moment, they saw a shooting star.  
"Look over there! It's good luck. We are being blessed from above!" exclaimed Tauriel.  
"Make a wish, and it might become true" whispered Kili.  
Right then, the huge red moon of equinox began to rise. They contemplated it with wonder, "Impressive!" said Tauriel, wide eyed.  
"Indeed, but not nearly as beautiful as your reaction" responded Kili.  
After enjoying the astral spectacle the evening had to offer, Kili intertwined his fingers through Tauriel's hair ends, caressing them gently.  
"Now what?" she asked.  
"Let's go home" he responded with a smile.

It is said that home is where the heart is. However, neither Mirkwood, nor Erebor would welcome them. Obviously one would wonder where then. But before the war, Kili exchanged the valuable goods he had on him for a house in Lake Town. Word got to him that it was finished and ready to use. He leaded her to it, kissing her with passion at the door. As it is tradition, he carried his bride all the way to the nuptial bed, where they consummated their union.

**The End**


End file.
